Zorobin Sleeping Beauty
by AnimeShipFanfic
Summary: Zorobin sleeping beauty parody


Zorobin

One Piece AU

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece all rights belong to Eiichiro Oda

Nico Robin was the princess of the kingdom of O'Hara. She was celebrating her 16th birthday. She was a beautiful young lady. She had long black hair, fair skin and blue eyes. She was quite lonely as she was the only one in her family who was still alive.

But this year, a certain man wanted to offer her his hand in marriage.

"Princess Nico Robin, I, Trafalgar D. Law, offer you my hand in marriage."

Robin was taken aback. How could someone expect her to marry a man she had just met.

"I'm sorry Mr. Law but I have to politely decline your proposal."

Law was furious he was in fact a wizard who could perform powerful spells. He enchanted the princess with a curse of eternal slumber if she ever cut herself on a plant.

As the years pass by she's now 24 years old. She had been extremely cautious around plants and had avoided Law's curse for the past eight years.

But then a prince and his group decided to visit the island.

"Excuse me miss?"

Robin turned around to be face to face with a... green-haired swordsman? _What an unusual hair color_ she thought.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"I'm looking for some plants and produce. Would you happen to know where the market is?"

Robin smiled and pointed in the direction of the market.

"I'll be glad to take you there, I'm Robin."

The swordsman grinned and introduced himself as Prince Zoro.

"Oh excuse me your high-"

"Don't worry about it Robin. Just call me Zoro."

So, Robin spent the next few days getting to know him and showing him around the island. However, she never revealed to him that she was a princess.

They had lunches together and she showed him all of her favorite places on the island.

One day, they were attacked while they were hiking in a forest.

"Wait, where's Robin?!".

"Sir, we have the princess."

He heard someone talking to someone in a white hat.

Zoro went up to them and asked

"Hey do you know who's the princess of this kingdom?"

"Princess Nico Robin, why?"

Zoro quickly chased after the man who was talking to the dude in the white hat. Zoro grabbed him by the collar.

"Where's the princess?!"

The guy panicked as he saw the murderous look on Zoro's face.

"She's in the castle just east of here."

Zoro ran off in that direction. They quickly busted through the gates and searched for their friend.

"Robin!"

"Robin can you hear me?"

"Robin! Where are you?"

Zoro took a flight of stairs up to a tower where he saw Robin being attacked by a large plant.

"Robin!"

"Zoro-san? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to rescue you."

Zoro unsheathed his swords and prepared to fight the plant but he was soon blocked by another blade.

"Get outta my way."

"Not a chance."

It was Law. He made the plant grow thorns and one of them cut Robin causing her to fall asleep.

"What did you do to her?"

"I put a curse on her eight years ago. She'll only wake up if someone she truly loves and loves her back kisses her."

Law used his magic to leave the room and Zoro was left to fight the monstrous plant.

It had covered the palace entirely and taken Robin to a different room.

"Bastard."

Zoro knew before he could save Robin he had to take out Law first. He could tell where the wizard was hiding but when he got there they were on a bridge over a rushing river.

"What do you want?"

"To simply prove I'm a better choice for her than you are."

Law pointed his sword at Zoro with a deathly glare. Zoro smirked and unsheathed all three of his swords.

"Bring it on!"

Law began his attack, even with only one sword he was extremely skilled. He managed to advance towards Zoro and completely have him on the defensive.

Zoro was quick to recover as he managed to knock his opponent's sword away. Law began to use a series of spells which weakened Zoro's physical strength.

However, thoughts of Robin crossed his mind. The way she smiled, the way she always made him laugh and how much he wanted to protect her. Zoro landed his final blow sending Law into the rushing river and over a waterfall.

Zoro then raced inside the palace to find Robin.

Zoro managed to find Robin cause she always smelled like lovely flowers. He finally found her on a bed surrounded by thorns and vines. After cutting his way through he realized what he had to do and his face started to heat up.

_Zoro don't be ridiculous! You know what you gotta do save her you idiot_

Zoro leaned in but then he stopped himself.

_What if she doesn't feel the same...did I just admit I love her? Oh whatever just get it over with!_

He leaned in once more and softly kissed her lips.

_Please work please work please..._

Robin opened her eyes slowly to see the swordsman standing there.

"Zoro-san? What happened?"

He smiled and gave her a hug.

"A lot. That Law guy put some curse on you and I kinda kissed you..."

Zoro's cheeks were flustered and Robin just giggled.

"Thank you Zoro. For saving me."

Then the two lived happily ever after the end


End file.
